Ice
by Venetta Scarlet de Milo
Summary: Gokudera punya hobi baru yang membuat Yamamoto bingung. Emang, hobinya apa, sih? Sebuah fanfic yang terinspirasi dari hobi author makan es batu. WARNING: BL INSIDE, GAJE, OOC, FANFIC PERTAMA DI FANDOM INI, PENUH DENGAN KEABALAN! A Birthday fic for gokudera. Author payah bikin summary, jadi, mendingan langsung baca, dan WAJIB REVIEW!


Aloha, readers! Lama tak berjumpa! Ini adalah bithday fic untuk Gokudera. Ceritanya, Tsuna CS, masih SMA kelas 2. ini fic pertamaku di fandom KHR dan pairing 8059. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi dan ditegur lewat review. Oh, ya! Tambahan, fic ini terinspirasi dari hobiku makanin es batu! *dijewer kaa-san*

Enjoy~

* * *

**Ice**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Akira Amano nee-sama~ *ditendang Akira Amano sensei***

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: 8059 (Kyaaaa! *fangirling*)**

**Rate: T (Saya belum berani bikin rate M karena dilarang nee-chan saya tercinta~)**

* * *

**Ice**

"Hai, Gokudera-kun! Ohayou!" seru pemuda berambut hitam dengan cengiran khasnya yan membuat dirinya tampak bodoh (padahal, emang bodoh.. *dimutilasi Yamamoto*).

Yang dipanggil, bukannya menyahut, malah mengeluarkan gelas plastik yang berisi es batu. Gokudera Hayato, pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil pemuda tadi, malah memakan es batu yan ada di gelas plastiknya.

"Uh.. uhm!" Sahut Gokudera dengan tsunderenya.

"Kenapa kau? Di udara dingin begini, malah memakan es batu?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam tadi, yang setelah diselidiki oleh team CSI (Halah!) bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Gokudera masih dengan gaya tsunderenya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto.

"Eh? Ya, sudahlah.. Hei, Gokudera-kun! Tunggu aku, donk!" seru Yamamoto sambil mengejar Gokudera a la film-film India *plak!*. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa gerangan, sang _Storm Guardian_ akhir-akhir ini, selalu memakan es batu saat bertemu dengannya.

* * *

~Di Tempat Gokudera~

"Sialan! Kenapa datang lagi, sih? Perutku sudah kembung makan es terus, nih! Mana lidahku kelu, lagi!" Gokudera mencak-mencak dengan OOCnya.

Readers pun bertanya, "Sebenernya, Gokudera kenapa, sih?"

Gokudera punya hobi baru! Yaitu, makan es batu saat berada di depan Yamamoto.

"Ya, tapi kenapa, author saraaaapp?!" para readers pun, ngamuk.

Ampun, readers! Ini semua berawal dari tiga hari yang lalu. Yuk, capcus! Kita liat aja, flashbacknya~

* * *

~Flashback~

Gokudera berjalan dengan tampang galak, seperti biasa. Kini, ia sedang menemani Tsuna dan Yamamoto –yang memaksa ikut, walaupun tak punya kepentingan apa, pun- ke pasar.

Tiba-tiba,

"Yo, Tsuna!" seru sebuah suara sekseh *plak!* yang sangat familiar di telinga Tsuna CS.

"Dino-san! Dan.. Hibari-san?" Tsuna heran, petir apa yang menyambar sang prefek Namimori-chuu ini, sehingga bisa jalan-jalan bersama Dino yang sangat ceroboh itu.

"Kalian sedang apa? Tumben, ke pasar.." tanya Yamamoto santai.

"Kami sedang ken- Ouch!_ Ittai_~" Jawaban Dino terpotong karena perutnya ditinju oleh Hibari yan wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Dia kupaksa menemaniku berbelanja.." jawa Hibari dengan deathglare ke arah Dino.

Tsuna CS pun, ikut merasa horror.

"_Jadi, mereka kencan, ya? Tapi, kenapa pula, kencan pergi ke pasar, iuh! Kamseupay banget!" _batin Tsuna dengan SUPER OOC.

"Hehe.. Kalian mau?" tawar Dino sambil menyodorkan es teh kepada Tsuna CS.

"Terima kasih, Dino-san. Kami memang sedang haus." Jawaban Yamamoto itu mewakili kedua temannya. Mereka mengambil es teh –yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa tiba-tiba sudah ada 3 yang dibeli oleh Dino-yang disodorkan Dino.

Mereka pun, minum. Dan, entah bagaimana ceritanya, sebongkah es batu masuk ke dalam mulut Gokudera. Gokudera pun, menggigit es itu.

"_Dingin.. mungkin, inilah caranya untuk menghindari blushing.." _batin Gokudera. Rupanya, ia berpikir, merah dan panas pipinya saat bertemu Yamamoto bisa berkurang karena memakan es batu (Aduuuhh! Innocent banget si Gokudera! *dibom*)

~End Flashback~

* * *

Begitulah, Gokudera yang selalu blushing di depan Yamamoto ini, tidak ingin menunjukan blushingnya pada pemuda yang paling dibencinya (Venetta: Ah, masa sih? Kalo benci, kenapa blushing? | Gokudera: Diem lu, author nista! | Venetta: Kalo gue gak mau diem, gimana? Masalah buat lo? *nyolot* | Gokudera: *lemparin authornya pake dynamite*).

"Hoi! Gokudera! Main ke rumahku, yuk! Ayahku sudah membuatkan sushi terenak khusus untukmu, lho!" seru Yamamoto dari kejauhan.

"_Aduh! Mampus, es gue habis!" _batin Gokudera berteriak dengan gajenya.

"Maaf, aku harus membantu _Juudaime_ mengerjakan PR." Jawab Gokudera dingin.

Yamamoto terkekeh, "Lho? Tsuna kan, sekarang lagi mengerjakan PR di rumah Sasagawa..".

"_Shit! Kok, aku bisa lupa, sih? Maafkan aku Juudaime. Nanti kau bisa menhukumku sepuasmu!" _ batin Gokudera lagi.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Gokudera ditarik oleh Yamamoto.

"Lho? Hei! Lepaskan aku,_ Yakyuu-baka_!" bentak Gokudera.

"Tidak mau! Kalau kulepas, kau nanti kabur! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!" sahut Yamamoto spontan, tanpa berpikir dan dengan wajah polos.

"_Aduh! Bodohnya akuuu! Kok, aku malah ngomong begitu! Itu terlalu.. frontal.." _seru batin Yamamoto yang terus menerus menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena bicara sebelum berpikir.

Sementara, batin Gokudera berteriak, _"Huaaa! Bego! Baka yaro! Idiot! Jangan bicara seperti itu dengan muka polos begitu, donk! Es gue habis, nih! Muka gue, kayak apa ancur dan nistanya kalau ada hiasan merah di pipi?! Kau pasti bicara seperti itu, hanya bercanda! Ya, hanya bercanda! Haha." _Batin Gokudera tertawa sambil menangis.

Ah, seandainya Gokudera tahu, wajah blushingnya itu, sungguh manis! *Author dibom Gokudera*

Akhirnya, kedua pemuda itu sampai di rumah Yamamoto.

* * *

"Ayo, masuk! Ayahku sedang pergi." Ujar Yamamoto sambil menggiring pemuda berambut perak itu ke kamarnya. Gokudera hanya mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah-serapah yang ia tujukan untuk Yamamoto dari mulutnya.

Gokudera masuk dan duduk di lantai kamar Yamamoto. Yamamoto keluar. Kini, tinggal Gokudera seorang diri.

Gokudera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Yamamoto.

Satu kalimat yang bisa menjelaskan kamar Yamamamoto adalah, "Penuh berbagai hal yang berbau baseball".

Tiba-tiba, mata Gokudera tertumbuk pada satu benda, album foto. Ia merasa tertarik pada benda itu. Ia pun, membukanya.

Semua kejadian yang sudah berlalu, ada fotonya.

"Kapan dia sempat memotret semua ini?" gumam Gokudera.

Gokudera menemukan sebuah kejanggalan.

"_KENAPA DI SEMUA FOTONYA ADA AKU?!"_ Gokudera berteriak dalam hati.

"Ini sushinya!" sebuah suara mengejutkan Gokudera. Tentu saja, suara itu milik Yamamoto Takshi _A. K. A._ _Jyakyuu-baka._

Gokudera gelagapan mengembalikan album foto tersebut.

"Ayo, kita makan! _Itadakimasu_!" ujar Yamamoto sambil nyengir.

Mereka pun, mulai memakan sushi. Tiba-tiba,

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Huk!" Gokudera tersedak sushinya. Author, sungguh tak habis pikir, bagaimana ceritanya, Gokudera bisa tersedak sushi yang bisa dikategorikan, makanan yang lembut.. *plak*

"Ka.. Kau kenapa?" Yamamoto panik dan berlari keluar kamar dan dalam sekejap, kembali lagi dengan membawa segelas air putih lengkap dengan es batu favorit Gokudera.

"Ini, Gokudera! Minumlah!" kata Yamamoto panik.

Gokudera, dengan cepat menyambar minuman itu dan meminumnya.

"Hari ini, hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" tanya Yamamoto tersenyum sambil memandang Gokudera.

Gokudera hanya mengangguk sambil memakan es batunya. Pipinya mulai memerah lagi.

"Kau melihat album foto itu?" tanya Yamamoto lagi.

"Tidak!" Jawab Gokudera berbohong denga cepat.

"Tak apa, jika kau melihatnya. Itu kado ulang tahunmu." Jawab Yamamoto, kemudian terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki fotoku sebanyak itu?" tanya Gokudera dengan nada curiga.

"Yah, Gokudera.. Aku.. Uhm.. _Suki dakara_.." jawab Yamamoto gelagapan lengkap dengan pipi meronanya.

Gokudera memerah pipinya.

"Jadi, aku sangat suka memandangi dirimu. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin ada bersamaku setiap saat, bukan? Oleh karena itu, aku sering memotretmu diam-diam. Fotomu, hanya kupandangi saja! Sungguh!" jawab Yamamoto salting sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Ti amo_, Takeshi.." gumam Gokudera pelan. Setelah itu, ia memakan es batu lagi.

"Eh? Apa? _Ti amo_?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Apa? Aku tidak bicara apa-apa!" sahut Gokudera spontan.

Yamamoto yakin, ia mendengar kata "_Ti amo_" keluar dari mulut Gokudera.

"Tadinya, aku memang ingin memberikan album foto itu sebagai kado. Tapi, sepertinya, aku punya kado lain yang lebih bagus.." seringai Yamamoto menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gokudera yang masih memakan es batu. Wajah Gokudera merah padam saat Yamamoto menyingkirkan tirai perak yang menutupi wajahnya. Yamamoto pun, mengecup bibir Gokudera. Awalnya, Gokudera beronak, namun, akhirnya, ia bertekuk lutut di hadapan Yamamoto. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Gokudera, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Gokudera pun, membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka beradu. Hasilnya, tentu saja, lidah Yamamoto yang mendominasi. Yamamoto mengabsen setiap gigi Gokudera. Es yang tadinya berada di mulut Gokudera, sudah mencair. Entah, mencair di mulut siapa. Sampai, paru-paru mereka berteriak untu minta oksigen lagi, akhirnya, mereka melepaskan bibir mereka. Seutas saliva masih menghubungkan bibir mereka.

"Ternyata, rasa es batu itu, enak! Terutama jika ada di dalam mulutmu." tanya Yamamoto sambil menyeringai.

Yamamoto tidak tahan. Ia mengecup leher Gokudera. Ia terus menciumi, menjilati, dan menggigiti seluruh leher Gokudera. Ia pun, dengan bangga meningglkan kissmark di leher ukenya tersebut.

"Ungh.. Take.. Uuuhh.. Shi.. Hentikan.. Aku belum siap.." ujar Gokudera di sela-sela desahannya.

* * *

Yamamoto seketika terhenti.

"Go.. _Gomen ne_, Hayato-kun!" seru Yamamoto benar-benar meminta maaf.

Gokudera mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ba.. _BAKA YARO_! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU SEPERTI ITU?!" seru Gokudera.

"Kau tidak suka? Padahal, tadi bilang _'Ti amo'_.. " sahut Yamamoto dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Wajah Gokudera memerah. "_Baka_! Ya.. Aku.. Aku tadi memang bilang begitu. Puas?" bentak Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu, aku balas dengan, '_Aishiteru mo_'.." jawab Yamamoto tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Gokedera lembut.

Gokudera blushing lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mulutmu dingin sekali, sih! Berapa banyak es yang kau makan, hanya untuk menutupi blushingmu dariku?" tanya Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Dasar brengsek!" bentak Gokudera sambil meninju perut Yamamoto.

"Aduh! Jangan begitu donk, pacarku sayang~" goda Yamamoto.

"Diam kau, Yamamocchi! Aku bukan pacarmu!" bentak Gokudera.

"Mana ada, orang lain yang setelah berciuman seperti tadi, tidak mengakui bahwa pasangannya adalah pacarnya? Kau memang unik, Hayato.." ujar Yamamoto.

"Aaahh! Terserah kau saja, lah!" gerutu Gokudera.

"Berarti, kini kau resmi jadi pacarku ya, Hayato! _Arigatou_~" ujar Yamamoto sambil mengecup bibir Gokudera lagi dengan lembut.

"Berhenti menciumiku,_ Yakyuu-baka_! Apa kata_ Juudaime_, kalau dia melihatku dalam keadaan begini?" seru Gokudera.

"Maka, Tsuna akan bilang bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang serasi~ Hehehe. _Otanjoubi omedettou, _Hayato_.._" Yamamoto tertawa.

Setelah itu, terdengar desahan-desahan yang mampu membuat author nosebleed.

* * *

Sementara itu, di jendela kamar Yamamoto, ada Tsuna, Reborn, I-Pin, Lambo, Dino, Hibari, Kyoko, Mukuro, dan Chrome yang bersimbah darah -dari hidung- .

_"Ya, kalian memang pasangan serasi, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun.."_ batin Tsuna dalam hati.

**OWARI**

* * *

Gimana? Gaje kah? Venetta tidak akan tau, di mana kesalahan yang Venetta buat tanpa diingatkan lewat review. Btw, fanfic ini aku bikinnya pas pelajarannya Bu Katrin (Bahasa Indonesia) dan anehnya, gak ketauan! Padahal, biasanya kalo temen-temen pada ngegambar atau ngejain tugas lain waktu pelajaran, pasti ketauan! Jadi, fic ini juga membawa keberuntungan.

Mudah-mudahan, readers bisa menikmati adegan french kissnya.. Jujur, itu pertama kali sama membuat adegan french kiss di fanfic.. Hahaha. Fic ini, kupersembahkan untuk kakakku tersayang, Hayato nii-san *dilempar ke laut sama fansnya Gokudera*, ketua kelas dan senpaiku yang fujoshi kronis *plak!*.

Terakhir, Venetta cuman mau bilang,

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
